Goldenrod Sunrises
by Hayabusa Warrior
Summary: Pokemon Master Ash lives in Goldenrod City, and is romantically involved with Whitney, the gym leader. But when an important decision must be made, will love prevail? ~NOT an AU Fic!!!~ DISCONTINUED
1. An Excerpt From The Diary of Ash Ketchum

Goldenrod Sunrises  
An Excerpt From The Diary of Ash Ketchum  
  
Summary:In an alternate reality, Pokemon Master Ash was born and lives in Goldenrod City, and is romantically involved with Whitney, the gym leader. But when an important decision must be made, will love prevail?  
  
  
May 10, 2002  
  
Today is my birthday. I trained my Pokemon, just like I do almost every other day. Well between taking care of my Pokemon, and taking care of all the league paperwork, it's a wonder that tonight I'm going to take my girlfriend Whitney out for a nice dinner, at one of the "trendier" restaurants in Goldenrod City. Thankfully, she understands what I am going through. After all she is the Goldenrod Gym Leader, and I am the League Master. Now that I think about it, I truly don't deserve a girl like her. She is perfect in every way, and I only concentrate on my Pokemon. But now here I am sitting on the balcony of our apartment, 15 floors up. I can see many of Goldenrod's hot spots. The gym, Pokemon Center, and Magnet Train Station among them I sit here and reflect on my life up until now. It has been a long and bumpy road, but I am certainly happy where I have ended up.   
  
A/N: Should I continue this story? I wanted this to be a AAMR, but this is turning out to be Whitney x Ash. But that may not be such a bad thing. This is just a test chapter. If enough people want me to continue, then I will finish this story after my other one, with maybe weekly updates, if I can squeeze enough time in. Also, the plot might change dramatically. If so I will, update the summary on this page.   
***Update: May 3, 2002***  
I have decided to make this story Whitney x Ash. I don't think that has ever been done before. I would really like to see how this story turns out. 


	2. Whitney's Story

Goldenrod Sunrises  
Whitney's Story  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: This is a third-person chapter from Whitney's POV. Enjoy!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I remember the first time I met Ash. He was traveling with his friends Misty and Brock, and like the other people who pass by, he was looking for my Plain Badge. I helped him navigate through the giant city, getting lost a couple of times myself. I guess you could say that I am your typical ditzy kind of girl. Wouldn't know the way around my own two feet. Anyways, the first battle we had I actually defeated him. Goldenrod Gym has a reputation for being a pushover. A reputation I hope to soon change. Actually, now that Ash is the Pokemon Master, he is helping me train my Pokemon to be the strongest they could be. Such a sweety. Anyway, back to my story. Eventually, I took him to my Uncle Milton's Miltank farm. It was on that day I realized I loved him. While we were at the farm, I actually told him how I felt. But we both agreed that we were too young, that he needed to finish his journey, and I had my gym responsibilities. Eventually, he came back for a rematch, he used a brilliant strategy with his Totodile. Anyways, after that he continued on with his journey, and that was the last I heard of him, until he became the Master a year later. I got an invitation to a party that was being held at Pallet, his home town, and all the Johto and Kanto gym leaders and Elite Four (A/N: Will, Koga, Agatha, Bruno, and Lance) would be attending. Of course I was excited to go, after all I did love the Master from Pallet Town. Surprisingly (considering Ash's personality), it was a formal dress party. You could imagine what kind of a panic I was in. I eventually decided on a white dress that showed enough of my figure to make any man jealous (A/N: He he he). The day of the party arrived, and I was really nervous. I took the Magnet Train to the newly constructed Pallet station, wearing a ice blue jacket to cover my unusually fancy attire. I arrived in Pallet Town, and headed to Prof. Oak's laboratory, where the party was being held. I found myself mingling among the crowd. It was then that I found myself staring at the 5'9 Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum. I quickly ran up to him and congratulated him on accomplishing his lifelong dream. I could tell that he liked what I was wearing, seeing as though his cheeks turned a violent shade of the brightest red you have ever seen. It was then that the DJ played a slow song. Ash being the gentleman that he is, asked me to dance. To the best of my memory, the song goes like this:  
  
you light me up and then I fall for you/ you lay me down and then I call for you/ stumbling on reasons that are far and few/ I'd let it all come down and then some for you/ pretty baby don't you leave me/ I have been saving smiles for you/ pretty baby why can't you see/ you're the one that I belong to/ I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm/ for you're the sun that breaks the storm/ I'll be all right and I'll sleep sound/ as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby/ and I know things can't last forever/ but there are lessons that you'll never learn/ oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt/ so how's it you that makes me better/   
why can't you hold me and never let go/ when you touch me it is me that you own/ pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart/ would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby/   
  
Such a sweet boy. But the announcement he made next shocked everybody, and I remember it even to this day. And I quote: "Today, I realized what it was like to love somebody and to be loved back. During my travels, I met many incredible people. But this woman was something else. When I first met her, I thought she was incredibly stupid. She didn't even know how to get around her hometown of Goldenrod." I blushed furiously at this statement, realizing that he was talking about me. "But as time wore on, I developed a extreme respect and love for this person. So I would like to announce that next week I am leaving Pallet Town to live in Goldenrod City in the region of Johto, to be closer to this lovely young lady. Thank You."  
Before he set a foot of the ground, I glomped him, whispering sweet words in his ear. "I Love you" was his only response to my hysteria. As the party wore on, I saw him dancing with many of the female gym leaders and admirers. Erika, among others seemed to be quite smitten with Ash, as they were all blushing when Ash walked up to them to ask for a dance. As the DJ announce the last song, Ash came up to me, and without saying a word, pulled me into his strong, muscular arms. And we danced for what seemed like forever. As I leaned my head onto his chest, he muttered something which I could barely make out as an "I love you". As the song ended, he looked at me, his chocolate eyes locking on to mine. He leaned forward and gave me the most passionate kiss of my life. I could tell people were staring, but who really cares? I was officially in love with the Pokemon Master, and boy did it feel good. Ash's mother ran up to us, and offered me to stay at her house for the night, and tomorrow I could catch the train to Goldenrod City. Of course, I accepted her offer, and seeing how everybody else was leaving, asked to be pointed in the direction of their house. Ash, being a gentleman for the second time that night offered to walk with me to his house, seeing as though he was getting tired, and it was way past midnight. When we got there Ash showed me to the guest room, and then went to bed. It was getting late and I was having trouble getting to sleep, so I decided to see if Ash was awake. I knocked on Ash's bedroom door, and to my surprise somebody answered. "Did I wake you?" I asked slightly surprised that somebody was answering anybody at such an obscene hour in the morning. "Naw, don't worry about it, I wasn't sleeping anyways. So what do you want" he asked in the sweetest tone of voice. "Well... I was kinda having trouble sleeping, and I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight. Of course you can, you didn't even have to ask." We crawled into Ash's comfortable bed. Before we fell asleep, I made it a point to ask him a very important question. "Ash, why did you pick me. After all, you could probably have any girl you want. Why did you pick me?" Ash looked dumbfounded at this question, but he quickly flashed me one of his trademark grins. " Oh, Whitney, don't worry about that tonight", he said as he stroked my hair. "This is bliss" was my last conscious thought as I fell into a peaceful slumber, my head on his muscular chest.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
When I woke up the next morning, I was alone in Ash's bed. A sweet aroma reached my nose. When I went down into the kitchen, I expected to see Mrs. Ketchum there. But much to my surprise, Ash was cooking brunch, seeing as how we slept for most of the morning. " I think we might want to go shopping, Ash said as I realized I was still in my dress from last night. "Hehe, I guess so!". " You go on ahead, I wouldn't want to get glomped by anymore woman". After eating breakfast, and buying some decent clothes. I decided to head back to Goldenrod. So I went. And true to his word, a week later, famous celebrity Ash Ketchum moved to Goldenrod City, apparently to live with his girlfriend, Whitney, leader of Goldenrod Gym. Eventually, he moved in with me. And now here I am, staring out of the french doors of our bedroom, watching the Goldenrod Sunrises, having stayed up all night, making love to my boyfriend. I watch the sunrise, and think about how perfect my life is. As I fall asleep, the perfect song pops into my head. And it goes something like this:  
  
Just a day,/ Just an ordinary day./ Just tryin to get by./ Just a boy,/ Just an ordinary boy./ But he was looking towards the sky/ And as he asked if i would come along/ I started to realize-/ That everyday you find/ Just what he's looking for,/ Like a shooting star he shines./ He said take my hand,/ Live while you can/ Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand/ And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words/ Although they did not feel/ For I felt what I had not felt before/ You'd swear thsoe words could heal./ And I as looked up into those eyes/ His vision borrows mine./ And to know he's no stranger,/ For I feel I've held him for all of time./ And he said take my hand,/ Live while you can/ And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land./ Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand/  
Right in the palm of your hand/ Please come with me,/ See what I see./ Touch the stars for time will not flee./ Time will not flee./ Can you be/ Just a dream, just an ordinary dream/. As I wake in bed/ And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy./ Or was it all in my head?/ Did he asked if I would come along/ It all seemed so real./ But as i looked to the door,/ I saw that boy standing there with a deal./ And he said he my take my hand,/ Live while you can,/ Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand/ Right in the palm of your hand/ Right in the palm of your hand/ Just a day, just an ordinary day/ Jus tryin to get by./ Just a boy, / Just an ordinary boy./ But he was looking to the sky.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: In case you were wondering here are the ages of the charcters:  
Ash: 20  
Whitney: 21   
Brock: 25  
Misty: 21  
Yes. I plan on icluding Misty and Brock in this story. But how I'm not entirely sure. I'm kinda making it up as I go along. But I have the main plot in my head. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written, so you better enjoy it!!!! 


End file.
